plain sight
by dragon5dragonblitz8
Summary: Ruby rose is a wolf faunuss who's afraid of people finding our who she is. Being moved up two years early scares her as she doesn't know anyone but her sister Yang. Shes fallen for a beautiful amber eyed faunus.To make matters worse she's on a team with a schnee. may become M later.
1. chaper 1

"Yang let go of me." I say

"Oh I can't believe my baby sister's coming with me to Beacon." She says as she puts me down from her massive bear hug

I sigh as I think of my friends left at Signal. They didn't mind that I'm a wolf fauness. Now that I'm going to a new school I have to hide it from my team until I'm ready.

"Woah." I say as I look out of the window to see the famed Beacon.

"Guess the views not for everyone." Yang says as we see someone head to the trashcan to vomit.

"Ew Yang it got on your shoe." I say

"Gross!" She yells

As we got off of the ship Yang runs off with her friends.I get confused as to where to go. In my confusion I crash into someone tripping over there bags.


	2. chapter 2

"You dolt, look what you've done." She yells hurting my ears

When I look up I see a schnee, someone who hates fauness. I growl under my breath.

"Do you know what this is, it's dust. You know fire, lightning, ice." She yells

She starts shaking the bottle that appeared to have a crack on it. A cloud of pure dust starts to form around me making me sneeze causing an explosion.

"You complete dolt you could've blown us off the side of the cliff." She shrieks

"I said I was sorry schnee." I growl out surprising her

She huffs angrily and walks away muttering to herself.

"That was interesting." I hear someone say behind me

I turned around to see the most beautiful women I've ever laid eyes on in my life. I noticed that I'm staring so I turned away blushing.


	3. chapter 3

"Here let me help you up." She says

"Thanks my names Ruby by the way. What's yours kitten?" I ask

"The name's Blake little pup." She responds

"So what specific type of fauness are you Blake?" I ask

"I'm a panther and I'm assuming you're a wolf." She responds

"Yep you're correct but like you I hide it by pining my ears down." I responds

"There's not many wolf fauness left I hope we can be good friends and maybe even be on the same team." She says

"I do to, well since we're at the auditorium I'm going to find my sister hopefully I'll see you later." I say. I walk into the auditorium going and finding Yang.

"So how was it?" She asks with a raised eyebrow

"You mean since you left me and I exploded." I respond throwing my hands in the air


	4. chapter 4

"Yikes meltdown already?" Asks yang

"No I literally exploded. I tripped over a schee's luggage and she flipped out on me. Then she started to shake a container of pure dust that had a crack in it causing me to sneeze" I explain angrily

"You! You almost blew us off the side of the cliff" I hear a familiar voice shriek

"holy crap you really exploded" yang says

"Look here schnee I already apologized. Honestly if you saw that the container was cracked none of that would've happened" I explain

The schnee just huffs and stomps angrily. I look up at the stage when someone taps on the microphone to see the famed professor ozpin head master of beacon.

"Ahem I'll make this short..." he says

After that I just tune him out until we head to the gym. We have to sleep here until initiation is over.

"I miss my friends at Signal" I say

"Yeah but now's a chance to get to know people this is like a big sleepover" yang say as she flops on to the sleeping bag next to me

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys" I respond

"I know I do" yang says rolling her tongue


	5. chapter 5

I'm in a forest running from faceless people scared. Rocks are thrown and harsh words are spit at me. My ears are up in high alert.

I jolt awake in a cold sweat whimpering scared. I try to wake yang but to no avail. I look around and see amber eyes looking at me over a book. I clambered over to her careful not to wake anyone.

"Blake" I whimper

"Yes puppy" she responds

"Can I sit next to you" I ask

"Sure, bad dream" she asks

"Y-yeah"I respond

"Do you want to tell me what it was about" she asks

"S-sure" I say

I then go on explaining what happened in my dream. As I recounted what happened Blake hugged me. I was near tears at that point. I was scared about people finding out that I'm a faunus.

"Who all knows about your heritage ruby" Blake asked

"My sister Yang, my dad, my old team at signal and you" I whisper

"Hmm, we should probably get some rest initiation starts tomorrow" Blake says

"Yeah good night Blake" I say

"Good night puppy" she responds


	6. chapter 6

I woke up against something soft. Not realizing what it was I snuggled into it more. When it moved I froze and opened my eyes. Amber eyes were staring down at me.

"Hey blake" I say as I yawn

"Hey puppy" she replied

I got up and got ready for initiation. When I was finished getting dressed I headed to the locker room to grab my weapon only to see yang.

"So, you weren't in your sleeping bag when I woke up" she says with a smirk

"Yeah I had a nightmare and I tried too wake you but you wouldn't budge. Blake was awake so I went to her" I explain

"But this picture says other wise" she says taking out her scroll to show me the picture.

It was a picture of me and Blake cuddling in our sleep. I was blushing so much my cloak would have been jealous.

"You two would be cute together" she teases

I groan knowing I'm not going to here the end of this anytime soon. I grab my beauty crescent rose and head to the cliff for initiation. Ozpin comes in front of us to explain.

"I'm sure you've all heard the rumors about teams. They're true that being said the first person you make eye contact with is you're partner for the rest of your time here" he explains

"What!!" I exclaim

"Once you find your partner you're to make your way to the northern and of the forest where you will find some items. Retrieve the items and make your way back here."he finishes

We're launched into the air and left to land of our own accord. Upon landing I run to try and find Blake or yang to be my teammate. I come skidding to a stop in front of someone I look up and see who my partner is.


	7. chapter 7

"Great I'm partner's with a schnee." I mutter

"I can't believe this, you're my partner. Ugh why me." She says

"I'm not happy about this either schnee but you need to suck it up because you won't get everything you want here." I stare

She starts grumbling about how this is unfair. I sigh and start walking on the direction of the relics. She follows me in the direction I'm going.

On our way there we run into a pack of beowolves. I grin as I get ready to fight. Dashing toward in about to attack one when fire appears making me have to dodge.

"The hell was that schnee. We're supposed to work together not kill each other." I tell

I sigh as we continue on. Knowing we won't make it before sunset I come up with a plan. I grab the schnee by the wrist and jump onto a tree. I keep going which anoyyed her. I jump higher then the tree and land on the back of a nevermore.Once above where the relics are i grab her again and jump off.

"Yang you made it too." I yell as I grab a white knight chess piece

"Yes I did. Guess who my partner is Ruby." She says

"Blake." I say almost instantaneously

"Curse you and that nose." She mutters

"Heard that anyway my partner's the schnee." I say

After we all returned we were all assigned teams. I was made the team leader of team RWBY. RWBY was made up as me, Weiss, Blake and Yang. We finished rearranging our rooms and went to sleep.


	8. chapter 8

I wake up first and get ready for school. as I finish I noticed no one else was awake. I internally groan but then get a great idea. I wake blake up first so that she can help me.

For Weiss I set up a bucket of ice cold water to fall on her when she sits up. Yang is going to be a little tricky. I had Blake get some gravity dust crystals and set a pinch of it in a small bowl above her head.

I grinned when my set up was done. I made sure to put a beanie on to cover my wolf ears first. As soon as I did that I grabed a whistle and blew it in weiss's face. Startled awake she bolts up and is immediately drenched in the water.

Weiss starts yelling about how this is uncouth and blashphemy. Yang didn't wake up immediately which wasn't surprising.

"Yang if you don't get up I'm going to shave half you're head" I say loudly causing her to wake up.

"I'm up I'm up jeez." She says sitting up really quick breaking the bowl holding the gravity dust. She sneezes causing her to fly out the window. Making me and Blake laugh like crazy.


	9. chapter 9

when yang finally arrived at class I was laughing. she did not look happy at all, in fact she looked down right pissed. since we were in combat training she wanted to fight me.

"todays fighters are Yang Xiao Long and..." Glynda our professor trailed off

"can I fight Ruby miss Goodwitch" Yang said

"yes fine Ruby Rose please come down here and prepare to fight" she responded

I adjusted my beanie and grinned as I walked down to the ring. I pulled out crescent rose and let her fully unfold. which ended up impaling the floor a bit as it finished unfolding. we got ready for the fight and as soon as the signal was given we went at each other. as we fought each other everything else disappeared and it was just us. about an hour laterwe were finally getting tired a bit. I saw that she was heavily panting. I took it as an opportunity and hit her with the dull end of Crescent Rose. not before she tried to hit me and I ducked. I had won that fight but soon after I realized something. my beanie it was on the ground. my wolf ears stood at full attention and I froze.

yang realized what she had just mistakenly done and picked me up and took us to the dorm room. I wouldn't move at all I was frozen in fear, I had just been exposed as a fauness.

" ruby I'm so damn sorry...I forgot that we were in a classroom" yang said freaking out

I tried to say something but no words came out instead it was a whimper. yang pulled me into a hug and pet me. it worked a bit, Blake came in later with some steak for me.

"how are you feeling puppy?" Blake asks using her nickname for me

"not good kitten...I'm scared" right as I say that the schnee walks into the room

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS YOU'RE A GOD DAMN FILTHYY FAUNESS. NOT ONLY IS THE LEADER OF THIS TEAM CLEARLY YOUNG BUT A FUCKING FAUNESS FOR NO MATTER. WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT IS THIS!!!!!!" she shrieks causing me to whimper

"what's wrong with that so she's a fauness so what" Blake defends me hissing a bit

"so what, SO WHAT FOR ALL WE KNOW SHE COULD BE A WHITE FANG MEMBER ALL THE FAUNESS ARE, ARE FILTHY SCUM AND SHOULDN'T BE HERE." SHE YELLS BACK

"then I shouldn't be here either" Blake says as she removes her bow just as yang walked in.


	10. chapter 10

Blake had just taken her bow of revealing her panther ears when yang walked in. She glared at the schnee who glared back.

"FUCKING UNBELIEVABLE I'M ON A TEAM WITH TWO FILTHY FAUNESS" she says and turns to yang saying with venom in every word"Are you a fauness too brute"

"Nope but she's my sister and that's my team mate and I'll be damned if i let you treat them that way" yang says crossing her arms looking intimidating.

Schnee stomps her foot in anger and pushes past yang leaving the dorm room. I whimper again and curl up.

Yang walks over and pats me on the back.

"It'll be alright Rubes I promise" she says

"I agree it'll be fine puppy I'll keep my bow off as well and stand by your side" Blake says

Yang gives Blake a grateful look and so do I. To say I was scared was an understatement. When time came to go to the mess hall for lunch I stuck by Blake.

"Out of the way scum." Cardin says as he barrels through me and Blake

"The only scum I see is you Cardin." Blake says

Cardin turns around and glares at us. He stomps foward and stops right before me. I whimper not knowing what's about to happen. He grabs one of my ears and starts pulling making me yelp in pain.

"Let go of her Cardin." Blake says attacking him

He lets go of my ears when Blake hits him and goes flying into a table. As he gets up he's wipes food off of him.

"Blake let's go." I say tugging on her sleeve

She looks at me and grabs my hand guiding us out of the mess hall. Once we're a safe distance and Blake checks to make sure and weren't followed she grabs my head and inspects my ears.

" are your ears ok puppy." She asks

I solemnly nod my head and she hugs me tightly.

"I'm sorry about him puppy" she says quietly

I whimper and cling to her still a bit scared. She pets my head softly and picks me up jumping onto the roof.

I cry a bit because of what happened earlier. This is what I was afraid of it's like my dream is starting to come true.

"Thanks Blake." I whisper closing my eyes

Before I completely fall asleep I hear her say I love you and kiss my cheek. I fall asleep smiling a bit.


	11. chapter 11

I wake up the next morning in my bed cuddled into Blake's side. I look around confused then I remember what happened last night and I blush.

"Morning puppy." I hear Blake say

"Morning Blake." I reply quietly

"Are you scared." She asks me

"Yeah I am." I say nodding a bit

Blake pets me and rubs my ears gently. I smile and nuzzle my head into her hand wanting more. She smiles chuckling and continues to pet my head until it's time to get ready for class. After we get ready for class I stick by Blake and yang stays by us protectivly. Blake has her ears exposed for the whole school to see as well.

Some kids are staring at us whispering to each other. I cling to Blake's arm when I see him. Cardin as he decided to step in front of us and block our way. I glance around nervously and see that the rest of team CRDL is surrounding us. I whimper and tug on Blake's sleeve scared.

"Well if it isn't the fauness and there animal loving teammate." Cardin says venomesly

"Move Cardin." Blake says glaring at him

"No. I'm not gonna listen to filthy fauness like you." He replies narrowing his eyes

"She said move so move Cardin." Yang says threatingly

"I won't listen to an animal lover either." He says with venom in his voice

Yang crack's her knuckles threatingly and her semblance flair's up a bit. Cardin just looks pissed off and reaches for his mace. Yang punches him in the face sending him flying into the wall. The other members off his team attack us.

While yang takes care of Cardin. Blake and I stand back to back defending ourselves from the other members of CRDL. After a while they run away beaten and bloody. Yang comes over to us smiling from the victory.

"Are you two ok?" She asks

"Y-yeah we're fine I think." I stutter out

"Good to hear." She replys

Blake nods and we walk the rest of the way to class. We make it just before the bell rings. When I walk in the room I see Weiss glaring at me. I whimper and hide behind Blake scared. She still seemed to hate me and Blake. All because we're fauness, i hated it, i hated the glares and stares that I got from people. It sucked and made me scared of what might happen to me.


	12. chapter 12

Class was difficult especially with the fact that I sit next to Weiss. She glared at me most of the class time causing me to quietly whimper. I was scared when the bell for lunch rang. As soon as I heard it I used my semblance to quickly get food and then get to my dorm.

I sat on my bed in silence eating and thinking when I heard the door open. I quickly his under the covers fearing that it's Weiss. I stay quiet as I hear them walk around.

The blanket was lifted off of me and I yelp and start whimpering. My eyes were tightly shut and my ears flattened on my head. When I felt a pair of strong arms envelope me I relaxed realizing it was yang.

"Hey sis didn't mean to scare you." She says

"It's ok I just thought you were Weiss." I mumble out

"Well I'm not and besides I'll know if she tries anything" she says squeezing me protectivly

"Thanks yang I appreciate it so much" I say

"Of course ruby no one hurts my baby sis" she says smiling

Not long after she says that Weiss walks in. As soon as she sees us she glares and looks ready to explode. Huffing she grabs her books and leaves slamming the door shut behind her. I hated this she absolutely hated my guts and with who her family is it scares me more then anything.

"What's her problem anyway" yang asks

"I don't know yang, but with her family I don't ever want to be left alone with her. Especially if this keeps up" I say

"Don't worry sis that ain't never going to happen. Like I said of she trys anything I'll know" she says

Nodding I finish my lunch and get ready to head back to class. I waited for yang so that we could go together. Smiling a tiny bit we head to our next class. The class so happens to be professor goodwitch's combat class. It would help me get over what's been happening temporarily and I could vent a bit as well.

When we walked into class it was awkward. Sitting down I noticed that cardin was late and that made me a bit happy. That is until he walked in looking like he owned the place. As soon as he spotted me he grinned big. Not like the good grin but the evil something's about to go down grin. I got fidgety sitting there so when sparring started I was quick to volunteer. The person who chose to face me though,...was cardin.


	13. chapter 13

as soon as i heard that i was to fight cardin i got a little nervous. cardin fights dirty so this fight was not likely to end well. I got into the ring and unfolded crescent rose getting ready to fight him. he walks into the ring still looking all cocky swinging his mace around and glaring at me. as soon as the bell for the fight to start went off he rushed me using my semblance I dodged just in time.

"what's the matter scum can't take a beating like a proper animal" he taunts swinging again

this time I blocked and kicked him in the face jumping back. he was pissed off and looked ready to kill. again I dodged him and this time I shot a round behind me to propel myself towards him and hitting him with the blunt end of crescent rose. it continued like that until the match was called and I won. turning to face yang I put away my weapon grinning until Blake shouted my name in warning. I turned around only to be hit it the stomach with Cardin's mace and him smirking at me. I look down and notice the blood before falling back the last thing I heard was Blake and yang yelling my name before I blacked out.

"is she going to be ok" I hear a familiar voice say

"yes yang the doctor says she'll be fine" another familiar voice says

"I'm just worried Blake" the voice I now recognize as yang says

"and you don't think I am" Blake says before mumbling "I love her"

"wait what" yang says a hint of surprise in her voice

"you heard me I love her ok I love ruby a lot" she says

I decide that I should open my eyes which stop there conversationcompletely. yang hugs me tightly and Blake stands off to the side. I open my arms and beckon her over here and she comes hugging me almost crying. I smile and pet her ears causing her to purr then blush making me chuckle. I look at my stomach and see that I'm mostly healed up which is good cause when I looked at my scroll I noticed I was out for three days. that shocked me quiet a bit but it looked like yang and Blake both stayed with me the entire time which made me smile. looking down and seeing a purring and blushing Blake made me smile more and blush as well it's cute seeing her like this. then the doctor came in with professor ozpin behind him.


	14. chapter 14

I hate being in the hospital I've been here for a week now and I'm bored out of my mind here. Ozpin told me that I have some slight brain damage and that i may have some slight mental problems now. He mentioned personality disorder may happen but it's a 50% chance. At least that's what he said.

"Hey puppy" Blake says

"Hey kitten" I respond

"The doctor said you get discharged today" she says smiling

"Really yes i can't wait I've been so bored here" I say excitedly

She smiles and laughs a bit causing me to blush embarrassed a bit. I remember when she thought I was asleep and confessed to yang about me. I blushed more thinking about it.

"Ozpin said he wanted to see you after you get discharged by the way ruby" she says

"Ok thanks for the heads up kitten" I say

"Would you like to go out afterwords puppy" she asks

"Sure I would love to kitten" I say smiling

"Cool I'll pick you up later then uh wear casual clothes ok" she says

"Ok I will" I say as she leaves to get ready

After I get discharged I head to ozpins office to talk to him. He basically explained that if I develop a personality disorder I need to tell him immediately. He explained how he'll help me out but I'd need to let him. I'd be able to stay a huntress which is good for me.

I went back to my dorm to get dressed. I put on a red shirt with a beowolf design on it and a pair of black pants. Humming happily I slip on my shoes and finish getting ready. Blake comes up to me and smiles.

"Are you ready to go" she asks

"Yeah I am kitten" I say

"Good we'll go to the thorn to eat tonight and then I have a surprise for you later" she says

"Really that's awesome Blake" I say grinning

She takes my hand in hers and intertwines out fingers. I grin more and we head to the bullhead for vale. When we get to vale we walk around for a bit before the reservation. When we got there we were seated at the best table in the resteraunt. Today is going to be wonderful I can just tell already. I smile as we sit across from each other waiting to place out order. I was so happy at that moment nothing else mattered to me.


	15. chapter 15

The date was amazing expect for a couple rude people it went really well. We got our food and it was delicious. I got ribs and of couse Blake got tuna. Seeing her eyes light up was adorable. When we got back yang wanted answers I only got her to back off till the morning though.

"Tch great you're back" I heard Weiss sneer breaking me out of my thoughts

Looking around I realize it was just me and her in the hall. Of course no one is around right now just my luck. She pulls out Myreinster and points it at my neck. My ears flatten against my head and my eyes widen. I let out a small whimper and start to shake.

I reach for crescent rose behind me but it's not there. I had no way to defend myself. My eyes darted around quickly trying to find an escape route. Before I could get away my ears slightly perked. Weiss had switched the dust barrel to the fire dust chamber. She pulls the trigger and slices towards me.

That's when I saw red. I was mad what did I do to deserve this kind of treatment. I don't know what I did but the room for darker. The shadows seemed to move towards Weiss and it got cold.

"...by!...uby! Ruby!" I heard someone yell

Everything had gone back to normal and I felt like passing out. I looked to my side and saw Blake. Then I looked back at Weiss and she looked more pissed off.

I blacked out and next thing I knew I was back in the hospital. I heard yelling outside the door and I flattened my ears. Whining I curled under the blanket they gave me. A few minutes later yang came into the room.

She was furious and get eyes were red. When she saw me cowering her eyes went back to lilac and she frowned.

"Hey Rubes how are you feeling." She asks

"I hurt badly" I respond weakly

"Yeah Weiss got you pretty good" she said sighing

"Where'd she hit me" I ask

"Right by your spin" she says wincing a bit

"Will I be ok" I ask concerned

"Ozpin says you should be" she responds

"That's good. Right?" I ask

"Yeah but you're being taken out of combat for a few weeks" she says

"Well damn. What uh what happened to Weiss." I ask hesitantly

"Ozpin said she's being questioned and that he'll figure out what to do afterwards." She says

"Ozpin also said he needs to discuss something as well when you're healed." She says

I nod sadly. I hated what had happened to me. I didn't want any of this to happen. I fell asleep having nightmares.


End file.
